Duck's New Beginning
by Zara248
Summary: Fakir writes a story about Duck and hopes she will be happy with it.


_Hi!!!! This is my frist story on Fanfiction! Fakir and Duck are my fav couple from Princeess tutu so i had to make a mushy ending for them. :) Hope you enjoy it and sadly i do not own Princess tutu or any characters. *Cries*_

Duck's New Beginning

Duck was swimming in the water watching Fakir write his new story. It had been 3 months since Muto had regained his heart. Duck now lived with Fakir (as a duck of course) and gave Fakir encouragement to write again. After a month and a half he did.

He was only writing little stories that either helped or made people simile. He told Duck he was working up to a wonderful story she would hopefully love. While she waited for that wonderful story she followed him everywhere. People always smiled when they saw Fakir and his duck walk into town, school or the pond. Duck watched him dance everyday. She missed it, even if she hadn't been every good at it.

One day as she floated Fakir looked down at her and said, "Today I will write my best story Duck, and I hope you like it."

Duck quacks letting him now she'll love it. Fakir chuckles then starts writing. A couple hours latter he stands, "Come on Duck, let's go home and I'll let you see how this story goes,"

She gets up to go when she feels something funny around her legs. It's a ribbon of light and it starts traveling around the rest of her body. Duck quacks confused and feels herself change slowly. Suddenly the lights stop and duck is standing there in her human form. "Fakir! What…..what happened?"

"The story I wrote was about you. I'll change you back if that's what you wish though," Fakir says has he watches her face.

She looks at him and then stands up and runs to him, about to wrap her arms around him when a jacket is thrust in her face. "You might wanna put this on first." Fakir blushes and turns his head.

"Sorry." Duck whispers.

" You idiot didn't we talk about you saying sorry for everything?" He says endearingly, "Are you dressed?" Fakir hears Duck say yes. "Is this what you want Duck?"

"Yes! Now I can try to dance again, and hang out with Pike and Lillie and talk to Rue and Muto and Azura and…." Duck comes to a stop looking at Fakir's smile.

Noticing Duck stopped he says, "I'll have to make sure I sign you up at the academy and I made sure the towns people remembered you so you wouldn't have to make friends with people you already know."

"Thank you Fakir!!!" Duck looks at him with bright happy eyes and then hugs him tight. Fakir's eye's open wide with surprise.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy not to be a duck anymore and I wasn't sure how to thank you and I forgot that you…." She stops as Fakir hugs her close. She hugs him back and smiles.

"Come on. Lets get you home and in some more clothes." Fakir says as he takes her hand to lead her back home.

"Fakir wait." Duck says pulling back on Fakir's hand. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Fakir's eyes open wide and he blushes.

"Don't be so mushy, let's get you home and dressed." They start walking back to the house. When they get back Fakir pulls out a chest that has all of Duck's old clothes and some new Fakir wrote into the story. She gets excited to see all her old stuff again. She picks an old sundress out and runs to the bathroom to change and fix her hair. She comes out smiling, "Thanks for keeping my things Fakir." Fakir looks at her. She was still small and slight but she had 'grown' in some areas. Duck had curves he was positive weren't there before. He blushed shocked he could think such thoughts about her.

Duck walks up to him and similes, "Come on I want to see everybody and everything!!"

"Wait Duck. Can I speak to you?" Fakir ask grapping her hand.

"What is it Fakir?"

"Duck I…..ugh how do I say this?"

"Maybe I could help? Or you could show me! Or write it down!" She starts to run over to his desk for a paper and pen, but Fakir grabs her hand. She turns and smilies up at him, waiting.

"I'll show you, but please don't get upset. I don't mean to hurt you."

"Fakir what is the……hmmmm." Duck's Eyes opened wide when Fakir's mouth touched hers. He backs away, "Sorry, I just thought….." He stopped as Duck stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him back. He lets himself kiss her again. She puts her arms around his neck as his go around her waist.

Duck backs away slowly smiling, "Fakir, I love you." Then she leans back in to catch his lips with hers. After a few minutes Fakir whispers, "I love you too, Duck."


End file.
